


Burn Me Away

by Useless_girl



Series: Come See My Cage [8]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Bikers, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Family, Light BDSM, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Post Prison, Prison AU, R, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, light D/s relationship, m/m - Freeform, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Jim isn’t having the best day at the mechanic shop, but Corey’s lunch visit makes things much better…





	Burn Me Away

**Note:** Okay… this is a smut piece with minimal plot for the horny ones. This one-shot belongs to our “[Come See My Cage](http://archiveofourown.org/series/574882)” universe. It can be read as a solo piece too, though to fully understand the story, we advice to read the previous stories in this universe. Enjoy!

**Note2:** Title comes from “[The Child of Burning Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xv8AJdrlGZw)” by Slipknot.

**Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, prison AU, post prison, R, slash, M/M, light BDSM, light D/s relationship, established relationship, daddy kink, romance, bikers, family, smut, oral sex, milking, rough sex, some (kinda manly) fluff.

**Summary:** Jim isn’t having the best day at the mechanic shop, but Corey’s lunch visit makes things much better…

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

* * *

**Burn Me Away  
** _By Useless-girl_

That day wasn’t the best so far. Or at least that’s what Jim thought as he cursed and dropped his wrench onto the concrete floor of the garage and huffed, mumbling some more curses under his moustache as he fished out a cigarette from the pack he kept in the front pocket of his plaid shirt. Once he was puffing the smoke, he returned giving the stink eye to the car he was working on. Or at least tried. It was a fucking stubborn one, pissing off the tall man even more.

“What did that poor thing do to you that you want to murder it with your look?” he suddenly heard from behind over the rock music playing on the radio.

Jim didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Corey, his long-time boyfriend. Puffing some more smoke in the air he grumbled. “I just can’t seem to figure out what’s wrong with the engine,” he huffed then turned away as if wanting to have a break from the problem and focus on his lover with the big paper bag in his hand. “Oh… is that lunch?” he asked hopefully.

Corey just chuckled on that as he nodded. He knew his pair well. If it came to food, his whole world narrowed down just to that. Okay, he sometimes could do both. Both the food and Corey. At the same time. But now the short chef let that thought go and leaned in to his big greasy biker mechanic for a kiss. He hummed satisfied from the kiss and also the smell of leather and oil on his man.

“I think you need a break. Come on, big guy,” he took one of the big hands and with the food in his other he pulled Jim into the back office.

With a giving in little chuckle, the bearded man followed him like a good puppy and sat down next to Corey on the worn leather couch, watching him pack out the burgers, fries and cokes. The former two was, of course, made by his talented chef. “You always know what I need, baby,” he murmured with love in his eyes then took his plate, starting to eat greedily.

“I aim to please, Jimmy, you know that,” Corey grinned dirtily at him as he popped a few fries into his mouth too. “Okay, so tell me what’s so horrible about this day so far…” he watched Jim and smirked smugly from the sounds of pleasure as his lover was enjoying the food he had prepared for them.

Chewing quickly then washing it down with some coke, Jim shrugged. “Some parts didn’t arrive for the car I was trying to work on, Jeff the owner had to go out of town unexpectedly so all the work is left to me. Thinking of which, I’ll probably have to stay here late,” he sighed. “And this other car’s engine is just acting up and doesn’t want to reveal its problem to me. I suck today!” he puffed with a little nervous laugh before stuffing his mouth with more burger.

Corey gave Jim a knowing look. His big biker daddy had his “weaker” days too when he felt the everyday things overwhelming him. He also knew that Jim could stress quite a bit over such things so a plan started to form in his pretty head to help his tall dark and handsome man to relax.

“Well, as a dessert you could suck on something else. Maybe that would cheer you up somewhat…” he winked at him after swallowing his bite from the burger. “It seems I forgot to bring a real dessert with a reason. No coincidences, huh?” he outright grinned by then as he slid a bit lower on the couch, slightly opening his muscular jeans-clad thighs as an open invitation. It was up to Jim if he accepted it or not.

But the short man had his bet and the look in the quickly darkening hazel eyes and the low growl was a good enough answer to Corey.

“You evil sneaky bastard…” Jim said abandoning the half-eaten burger after putting his coke down and hearing Corey’s giggle.

In no time they were exchanging heated kisses as the bigger body was half-lying on his lover. Even after all these years he couldn’t get enough of this fierce and smug little fucker under him. And how could he? Corey was perfect for him in every meaning.

Their T-shirts soon landed on the floor and Jim found himself kneeling in front of the couch and between the “thunder thighs” as he was eagerly freeing that beloved shaft. Groaning as lust slammed into his guts from the sight, he stroked along it a few times before licking it from base to the tip.

“Fuck…” Corey moaned, his blue half-closed eyes were watching his big man pampering his dick with practiced ease. “Can’t get bored of this. So good, Jimmy… Suck it between your plump lips for me…” he said a bit hoarsely.

“As you wish…” the eager reply came and that’s just what the bearded man did, sliding the slightly curved long cock deeper and deeper with each bob of his big head.

Moaning again and breathing a bit shallower, Corey reached down to caress Jim’s wide shoulder and hair as he was working on his meat like a pro, using all his tricks to drive Corey crazy. Which always came naturally to the big man and could play his body with such ease like his guitar.

The next time the short man cursed was when Jim decided that it was time to deep-throat him. His fingers curled into a fist in Jim’s hair and he watched him mesmerized as he repeated it over and over, making sure to swallow around his dick too.

“Jesus fuck! Jimmy! I’m gonna blow if you keep this up… Come on, get up! Stand in front of me, you gorgeous piece of a man!” he grinned and when the biker obeyed, Corey sat up to open Jim’s belt and jeans, pushing them down and helping him get rid of his remaining clothes before doing the same with his.

Then as he was sitting on the edge of the couch, he pulled Jim closer by his ass cheeks and kissed along the hard shaft bobbing right in front of his face. Steadying it with one hand, he flicked his pink tongue around the tip to lap up the beads of pre-cum, his nearly glowing blue eyes finding their hazel pair. He could tell that Jim was close to losing his mind, but that’s exactly what he wanted so he sucked half of the gorgeous dick into his mouth at one go.

Needless to say, that made Jim moan loud and try to cup Corey’s head to guide him, but his wrist was grabbed and the redhead guided it back against Jim’s long thigh. “Okay… I get it… No touching unless you say so…” he panted, starting to realize what Corey’s plan was. And he had no objections…

He could nearly hear Corey saying “good boy,” but his mouth was full so the message was only in his insanely blue eyes. So he just stood there, taking what he was getting and man, it was hot as fuck, making his knees go weak and his eyes close for a moment when Corey returned the deep-throating favor, swallowing around him repeatedly.

“Fuck! Corey!” he groaned then watched as his spit-covered dick slid fully out of Corey’s pink mouth, a string of saliva connecting them for a second or two before his man stood up in front of him.

“With your hands on the armrest kneel on the couch for me, Jimmy…” he instructed the big man, who immediately obeyed, pushing his ass out. “So eager…” the short man chuckled as he stroked along said ass, drinking in the sight as he knelt behind Jim.

“I think it’s been too long that I gave my attention to your gorgeous ass, don’t you think?” he asked and to coax out an answer from him, he slapped it a bit too.

Moaning, Jim looked over his shoulder, slightly moving his hips, enjoying as the tingling started spreading where Corey’s hand landed. “Oh yes! Please, play with it as you want…” he panted then swallowed hard because the next moment he felt as Corey pulled his cheeks apart and lapped at his entrance with a satisfied growl.

Jim cursed some more and closed his eyes, moaning from the missed feeling. He loved Corey’s skilled tongue, especially when it pushed inside him and moved around to start opening him up.

“So good… Missed this… Give me more, please…” Jim panted, lightly bucking his ass against the tongue.

His reward was a throaty and a bit evil chuckle and a wet finger pushing into him, which made Jim gasp and bite down on his bottom lip to hold back a louder moan.

As Corey kept gently biting and kissing Jim’s butt, he worked more spit and a second finger in too. Watching them move in and out easier by the minute, his breathing became more ragged too. He just loved Jim’s deep moans and gasps and the loud cursing too as he curled said fingers to rub against his prostate. It always amazed Corey how his big bad biker could become a needy little whore when he played with that spot…

And Jim did beg for more beautifully, outright whining when Corey’s other hand closed around Jim’s leaking dick too. It was insanely pleasurable and just what Jim needed. The third finger in him was only adding to the fire burning his insides and soon he was rocking his body back and forth on the fingers while Corey was jerking him just the right way.

“Good?” the little smug chef asked on a hoarse, clearly horny voice. He just loved playing with his big man.

“Fuck yeah!!!” Jim groaned loud and clear. “But I’m not sure… how long I can hold back… like this…” he panted, forcing his head to turn and look pleadingly into his partner’s eyes. “Please… I need…” he tried to express himself, but his voice failed him as Corey’s fingers managed to make his body squirm from a small orgasm, thanks to the great job he did with milking him. The clear prostate fluid that spurted out of his dick was quickly smeared down on his throbbing length.

“Yeah? I’m listening… What you need, baby?” Corey grinned amused and pleased seeing how much he could already make his moaning man fall apart.

“Fuck me! I need you to fuck me with your perfect dick! I want it in me again! Please!” Jim babbled fully giving in and surrendering to the small devil behind him.

Corey just chuckled and hummed pleased, slowing down the moves of his hands before pulling them back. “How could I deny such a beautiful request?” he added, still amused as he slapped Jim’s well-prepared ass to make him move. “Turn on your back, baby and open those endless thighs wide for me,” he instructed and pulled back a bit on the couch to give Jim more room, finally smearing his own pre-cum down on his aching dick. Touching himself while watching the big biker scramble to obey was a fantastic feeling.

But not as much like when he finally laid between the long thighs, stroking them a few times, and let all that warm naked skin touch while he stole a hungry and passionate kiss from Jim.

It was still so amazing for Jim to be able to freely let Corey do all these things to him, not like in prison where he had to maintain the scary big alpha biker dude’s picture. Ever since they got out and rejoined in the outside world, Jim was very happy to show this side of him to his lover. And man, he could do him so perfectly!

So when Corey’s hardness finally breached him and slid home all the way, Jim let out a satisfied and shaky groan, his long tattooed arms going around the smaller body to hold him as close as possible for a few long moments as the redhead just circled his hips to make more room for himself.

“I love you in me so fucking much!” Jim groaned, opening his lust-filled eyes to look at his man, his hands sliding down onto the firm butt cheeks to lightly squeeze and push on them as a signal that he was ready for the ride.

“Yeah… You feel amazing, Jimmy. Each time,” Corey moaned in agreement and taking the hint, he began rolling his hips back and forth with long fluid moves – the way he knew Jim liked it at the beginning. By then they knew everything about each other’s bodies, like sexually very active long-time pairs usually did. And boy, they were active, alright…

Sometimes Corey thought of themselves as horny teenagers fresh in a relationship, not the ex-cons who were roughed up by life. He found it beautiful in a way as it seemed to keep them young and very much in love despite the fact that their relationship was not new and moved to the established status a long time ago. Like in the beginning, he still couldn’t get enough of his big biker and judging by the desperate way Jim was holding onto him with permission, digging his long fingers into Corey’s pale flesh, the redhead was sure he felt the same way…

“Come on, baby… Please fuck your daddy nice and hard… I’m dying for it!” Jim asked hoarsely in-between two deep moans, putting one long leg on the back of the couch, the other on Corey’s shoulder to shamelessly expose himself.

“Goddammit, Jimmy! You are so fucking hot!” his pair groaned from that and made sure to kiss and bite that beloved thigh on his shoulder before grabbing onto it. As he knelt up a bit more, he pulled the hungry man a bit closer to him to find the perfect angle then he began to hammer that sweet ass from the perfect angle… From Jim’s expression of pure joy and the violent trembling shooting through the long body, Corey knew that his daddy was seeing stars just the way he wanted him. Satisfied with that, he too let himself enjoy all the stimuli his senses and body were getting because of his love.

It was without saying that Jim was lost from that point on. His small man was fucking him so perfectly that it was quickly frying the remaining brain he was left with. All he could do was meeting the harder and rougher thrusts with his hips while his fingers dug into the worn black leather of the couch’s back and Corey’s white skin. He also kept moaning and cursing and begging for his man.

Because of the intense way they were fucking, it only took a few minutes for Jim to force himself to look up, his ass already tightening around the hammering shaft. “Baby! Holy… shit! Fuck! Corey… I’m gonna… Please! Let me! _Please_ …” he babbled barely coherent as he was desperate to come and feel that perfect cock pump him full with cum.

By then the poor old couch was creaking a bit under the force Corey was fucking Jim with and their bodies were glistening from sweat. The redhead got closer and closer to his own release too, especially as the grip on his oozing dick got tighter by the minute. Watching his flushed biker, he admired the view for a long moment then nodded. “Yes! Cum for me, Jimmy! Take me with you!” he growled more like a beast than a man.

And that was all Jim needed to pull out all the stops and let himself fall into the blinding light of his orgasm. His roar was loud as he clamped down hard on Corey, his long dick spurting his load all over his small tummy and chest, his small man completely burning him away in their shared bliss…

Corey kept moaning and gasping for air as he watched his man completely fall apart then it became too much for him and his poor dick too and he kept shooting his cum into the pulsing heat in strong and long jets until he fucked his last drop into Jim too.

Trembling wildly, he gently pushed the shaking thigh off his shoulder to be able to collapse on his love, not caring about the cum smearing on his front too. He hugged Jim blindly and just rested his equally flushed cheek on a freckled collarbone while they were both fighting for air for a while.

“Wow… I really needed this…” Jim said after a while once he was able to think relatively clearly again.

“You don’t say…” Corey chuckled cheekily, stroking Jim’s chest as he looked up to press a sweet kiss against his lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby. And thank you. You always know what I need. I’m such a lucky bastard,” Jim murmured warmly with his long arms around his man again. “You’re so awesome.”

“DUH! Tell me something I don’t already know,” Corey winked with a wide grin, playing with Jim’s impressive beard a bit. He just loved how Jim let it grow longer again.

The big man giggled on that, feeling relaxed and happy. “Smartass! I think the rest of the food will taste even better after this little… detour…” he said and the grumbling of his stomach only emphasized that, making them both chuckle, but neither of them moved just yet, wanting to enjoy their love for a few more minutes before they would continue with the tasks of that day.

**THE END**


End file.
